


The New Kingdom

by dearCoon



Category: South Park
Genre: Barbarian Tweek - Freeform, Bard Jimmy Valmer, Butters is tired of Cartman's shit, Butters makes me happy :), Complicated Relationships, Craig and Tweek are always around each other, Feldspar the Thief - Freeform, High Jew Elf, I'll add more characters/tags as i go, Multi, Paladin Butters, Princess Kenny - Freeform, Princess Kenny is just a dude in drag but we don't talk about that part, Ranger Stan Marshwalker, Rogue Token, The Lord of Darkness, Wizard King - Freeform, blackmailing, fighters of zaron, im bad at tags, slight Kyman?? kinda. perhaps? perhaps., uhh Fighters of Zaron but real i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 16:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearCoon/pseuds/dearCoon
Summary: Paladin Butters is tired of being pushed around, and finally gets the courage to stand up to The Wizard King. Him, and many others, split from his Kingdom, and decide to make their own. The Wizard King panics, now understanding that there is soon to be a war between the Kingdoms. He goes to seek for help from the Elves, and only time will tell what happens to Zaron.





	The New Kingdom

"I've had it!" The Paladin shouted, slamming his fists against the long dinner table. He stood up with a large huff, and threw his hammer down onto the wood. The Wizard King, and the others who sat at the table, winced or flinched at this sudden outcry. The Bard Jimmy had stopped playing his music that had set the mood for the dinner, and like the rest, stared at the Paladin who now stood up straight.

The Paladin was almost shaking in anger as he stared down the Wizard King who sat at the end of the long table. "I don't know how much longer i can be silent, My King, if i can even call you that anymore." The King narrowed his eyes at his Paladin. "I can no longer take this torment, can no longer bare the pain you gift me, the pain you place onto my shoulders for your mistakes." His fists clenched, along with his teeth. "You treat your people like they are nothing to you but pawns, you treat them the way you treat us, if not worse." He motioned to the people who sat around the table. Tweek looked down, he agreed completely, but how would he put that into words?

"All you do is cause Zaron anguish, you are a bastard if i have ever seen one, Eric." Butters picked up his hammer. "I am not the first one to betray you, if you can even call this a betrayal." He pointed his hammer forward to the King, who grimaced in response. "From this day forward, i am anything but your Paladin. Call me your enemy, that'll be the best thing towards me that has ever come out of your selfish mouth." He turned to the doors, moving his hand to open them. 

"You will regret this, Butters." The Wizard sat up slightly, his eyes narrowing further. Butters turned his head. "Will I? Or will you? Only time will tell, Wizard." He pushed open the doors, and stood in front of them. "I will create my own Kingdom," He glanced over his shoulder. "And with my own Power, I will give happy lives to the people of this place, and to do that, I will exile you." Eric stared at him with wide eyes, genuine fear striking his heart. He knew how powerful his Paladin was. The screech of a chair being pulled out was heard. He turned his attention to where he found the source of the sound. Feldspar had gotten up, holding his Barbarian's hand as he too got onto his feet.

Eric let out a small laugh of disbelief. "Where are you two going?"

"With Butters." Feldspar replied, now moving towards the open doors. "You can't do that!" Eric slammed his hands on the table. "Yeah we can, last time i checked you didn't rule the world." The thief mumbled, now walking with Tweek out the doors. The Wizard King began to panic, looking at the others in the room to see if another would betray him. He bit his lip as he saw Token stand up, looking towards the opening of the dining hall. ".. I wish to see Clyde again." He said quietly. "He was my best friend, you know." Token then looked towards the King, who held his staff with trembling hands. "And he would treat us better than you any day."

Being compared to The King of Darkness made Eric's heart sink, it only sunk further when he realized he was being called worse than that scoundrel. "You can't do this." The King said shakily, only to hear Token give him a 'tsk'. "Goodbye, Eric." He mumbled, walking out the doors to follow behind the other three that had already left. 

The Wizard glanced around at all who was left, the Princess and his Bard. He fell back into his seat, eyes still widened, and they were fixed on the ground. "I've.. lost everything.." He said it barely above a whisper. "Everything.." The Princess held his head in his hands, staring down at the table. "W-w-wuh-well a-at least y-yo-you-you have us, My K-K-Kuh-K-King." Jimmy gave Eric a small smile, but Eric didn't even seem to acknowledge it. "A war is surely coming." That's something everyone knew. "We must be prepared." Princess Kenny arched an eyebrow at him, looking at him with half lidded eyes. He clearly didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Eric, but we're pretty fucked."

"Unless..."   
  


"You're going to suggest something stupid, aren't you?" The Wizard scoffed, looking offended. "Kenny, when have my plans ever gone wrong?" Jimmy spoke up. "Y-Yuh-Your plans a-ah-alw-always seem to go wr-wrong, my l-l-luh-l-luh-lord." Eric shot him an angry look, then looked down. "We must go to the elves for help." 

Both Jimmy and Kenny looked at him with shocked expressions. "You can't be serious, my lord." Eric stood up once more, and got out of his seat, slamming his staff downward. "What choices do we have? We must hurry and be prepared for the war that is brewing." The two watched as The Wizard King exited the dining hall. Jimmy let out a sigh, stringing his lute onto his back, and taking his wooden crutches. "I will ask the servants to prepare us some horses and rations." Kenny nodded. "That'd be a good idea." He watched Jimmy leave. The Princess let out a sigh, standing up with a hand on his face. "Zaron is fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue of a small AU i hope to write out <:)


End file.
